


Heartache

by WolfieChan12



Series: Heartache [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet. They aren't looking at each other. It's so, so quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

                His phone that morning is the first thing to rouse him from sleep. The low hum of the vibration against the wood of his nightstand is just enough to wake him up. Naegi’s usually not that much of a light sleeper, but for once, he’s woken up to something as quiet as the buzz of a vibrating phone. He slowly opens his eyes and it takes him a few minutes to register where exactly the noise came from, but when he does, he slowly reaches for the device as his blurry vision gradually swims into focus.

                As he draws his phone towards him, still lying on his side, he pulls the comforter back over his shoulder from where it had slid off as he moved. He then quickly types in his password, surprised he managed to get it right on the first go as his vision is still foggy, and then he stares at the message notification.

                It’s from Togami. His heart leaps in his chest; he’s excited, because he’s definitely not used to Togami texting first, especially at…

                …he glances at the clock.

                It’s just past eleven o’clock in the morning on a Saturday.

                He sits up in his bed, smiling as he opens up the message, his knees bending and forming a tent with the blankets. The happy feeling he’s been experiencing dissipates, however, when he sees the contents of the text.

                _“We need to talk. Come over as soon as you can.”_

                He doesn’t know what to think. His smile fades slowly from his lips as he becomes lost in thought. This could be about anything, but he doesn’t think he’s done anything… wrong, right? In any case, he sets the phone back down and crawls out of bed, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress and getting to his feet. He goes about his daily routine and once he’s eaten and cleaned up and gotten dressed, he grabs his phone and his keys and makes his way out of the house.

                There’s a sense of dread creeping up on him as he slowly saunters down the sidewalk and towards Togami’s home. It’s not the sense of impending doom or the sense that someone out there wants to kill him, but it’s more or less fear that Togami’s going to say something horrible that utterly breaks him in half.

                When he reaches Togami’s (rather large) home, his finger pauses just as it reaches for the buzzer. The words from the text message replay in his brain – _“We need to talk.”_ – like a broken record, and he resists turning around and going home. He knows he should probably leave, and yet, it’s _Togami_ , the person he loves most in the world, and he’s not going to leave because he knows he needs to hear whatever Togami has to say.

                Naegi just hopes, however, that Togami’s not mad at him.

                He just barely presses his finger to the button when the door opens and there’s Togami, standing there with one hand on the door and the other down at his side. The blonde questions why, exactly, Naegi has been standing and staring off into space for the past minute, but the latter doesn’t answer with his true thoughts. In fact, he doesn’t give a proper answer at all – he just shrugs his shoulders and steps inside the house, kicking his shoes off at the entrance.

                It’s quiet.

                They aren’t looking at each other.

                It’s so, so quiet.

                It’s not as if Togami’s an excellent conversationalist, but at the very least, whenever Naegi comes over, the blonde always offers tea or kisses him softly or _something_ of the like. The fact that he’s not doing it this time around says that something is very wrong.

                The door slowly shuts behind him. Naegi still hasn’t turned around. He can sense the tension in the air; it’s thick and almost ominous, threatening to choke the life out of him if it doesn’t disappear soon. He turns around and faces Togami slowly, almost fearfully, dreading what Togami is probably about to say.

                They exchange a single glance and then Togami’s blue eyes shift to the side. “We need to break up.”

                Naegi’s eyes open wide and he gasps softly. He doesn’t know what to think; his heart twists and all he can do is stare, his lips forming words that he can’t seem to force out. “What… what did I do?” He manages after a moment, feeling hot tears burn at the corners of his eyes.

                Togami looks at him. Naegi can tell that the former doesn’t _want_ to do so, but he’s forcing himself to do it. “Nothing.”

                “Nothing? Then –”

                “To be a proper heir, I have to get married. That’s that.”

                Naegi is… he’s offended, to say the least. He knows, of course, that he and Togami aren’t exactly _going to get married_ – that’s unlikely in all aspects – but that’s not the reason he’s so pained. He understands where Togami’s coming from, well, he’s _trying_ to understand, but there’s one thing bugging him, one detail that he can’t help but let slip past his lips.

                “You’re saying that… that the damn _company_ means more to you than _I_ do?!” He shouts out, slapping his chest with his hand on the word “I” and leaning forward slightly. The tears in his eyes finally slide down his cheeks, leaving dark marks streaking his skin as the drops reach his jawline and fall.

                For a moment, Togami looks as though he’s unsure of how to answer. There’s an awkward, long silence. The air between the two of them is thick; unspoken words, everything Naegi wants to say but can’t – _“but I thought you loved me”_ and _“why isn’t there another way”_ and _“why is everything always about you and your goddamn company”_ – hang between them.

                His heart is breaking slowly as they stand there, not looking at each other at all. Naegi’s eyes have since dropped to the floor; he squeezes them shut and his hand falls back down to his side. He wishes – he fervently wishes – that there was some way that he could change this.  The words, _“Was it really meant to last?”_ drift into his thoughts and though he tries to shake them away, they cling onto him and embed themselves in the back of his mind, constantly repeating over and over even though he begs for them to stop.

                He wants to know – no, he _needs_ to know – why Togami’s family business has always been the most important thing to him. Naegi had thought that once, he’d changed that, and made himself the most important thing in his beloved’s life, but apparently he was wrong.

                Terribly wrong.

                Eventually, Togami murmurs, “You couldn’t even begin to understand how important family business is.” His tone is sharp and curt, and among all of the agony he’s experiencing over the scenario, Naegi feels just a twinge of anger.

                _I thought that I_ was _family._

                He smears away his tears on his sleeve and sniffles, shoulders quivering, and then he stomps towards the door and opens it. He doesn’t close it on his way out, however he hears it shut behind him and he assumes that Togami’s closed it after him.

                When Naegi gets home, he collapses onto the couch in a fit of sobs, wondering _why why why_ and coming up with fake scenarios in his head to make himself happy, things like Togami coming over and asking for him back and this and that and everything that should be making him happy but that are instead making his pain worse and worse. Eventually, he reaches the conclusion that they would never have been able to work out in the long run anyway and that everything is better this way. He finally falls asleep after rolling around on the couch in tears for over an hour, and when he wakes up, he’s reminded that Togami’s not his anymore, and he experiences the same heartache yet again. 


End file.
